Fairy Tail- Choose Your Story
by FairyRushii
Summary: In this Fairy Tail fanfic, choose your story! There are tons of endings-find them all!
1. Chapter 1

I want you to imagine that you are either Natsu or Lucy.

Have you chosen yet?

If you chose Lucy, go to Chapter 2.

If you chose Natsu, stay here.

You walk into Fairy Tail, with tight black jeans and a white Rockenberg shirt. You have black rings under your eyes from staying up so late. When Gray sees you he mocks you for this. What do you do?

A: **Punch Gray cause you're in a bad mood.**

B: **Ignore his remarks and order a coffee from Mira.**

If you chose A, go to Chapter 3.

If you chose B, stay here.

You ignore Gray and walk past him. He notices that he's not getting to you and knows something's up. Snatching the coffee from Mira, you find an empty, isolated table in the very back of the room. Do you:

A: **Sit at the table.**

B: **Turn around and head home.**

If you chose A, stay here.

If you chose B, go to Chapter 5.

Erza walks over to you and asks you, "What's wrong?" You choose to ignore her. She pries further, trying to get anything out of you. You know that she will not give up until you say something. What do you say?

A: **"I'm really tired. Just don't feel like talking, that's all. I'm heading to the bookstore to find something to read…See ya later."**

B: **Don't say anything. Dump your coffee on Erza's head.**

If you chose A, stay here.

If you chose B, go to Chapter 7.

Erza is taken aback by the fact you are going to the bookstore, but doesn't say anything else. She turns around and heads over to her table with Gray and Wendy. Erza says something, and Gray and Wendy look over to you with a concerned expression. You are annoyed. What do you do?

A: **Ignore this, and go to the bookstore.**

B: **Ignore this, and go to Lucy's house.**

If you chose A, stay here.

If you chose B, go to Chapter 8.

The bookstore was absolutely huge. There were so many books, but you knew you would never read one. You stroll through the aisles, passing time by staring at interesting books, and you end up bumping into Lucy. You notice she looks especially nice today, but you are too shy to say so. She looks happy to see you at first, but she then notices the rings under your eyes, and her smile turned into concern. Do you:

A: **Explain everything.**

B: **Lie to her.**

If you chose A, stay here.

If you chose B, go to Chapter 9.

You explain how Lisanna broke up with you last night, and you were up till about 3 am sobbing, ripping up and destroying everything she ever gave you. Lucy looked at you with her big brown eyes and listened intently. When you were finished, she gave you a hug. Do you:

A: **Thank her for listening**.

B: **Ask her out**.

If you chose A, go to Chapter 11.

If you chose B, stay here.

You ask her out. She hesitates for a moment, but she says yes. You kiss her.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

You are home, inside. You are wondering whether you should go to the guild, or take a lazy day. Do you take a lazy day?

A: **Yes**

B: **No**

 **If you chose A, stay here.**

 **If you chose B, go to Chapter 4.**

You want to take a lazy day, but you ran out of books to read. You decide to go to the bookstore, to pick something up for you, and Levy. You considered hanging out with Natsu today, as well. You called him, but he didn't pick up. You texted him, but he didn't respond. What do you do?

A: **Go to his house and see what's up.**

B: **Ignore this and head to the bookstore.**

 **If you chose A, go to Chapter 6.**

 **If you chose B, stay here.**

You put your hair up in a messy bun, and ride your bike to the Bookstore. Upon arrival, you park your bike at the bike rack and head inside. In the Science Fiction aisle, you bump into Natsu. AT first, you are shocked to see him in a bookstore, but then you see his eyes. They are red and puffy, with black rings underneath. What do you do?

 **A: Pretend you don't notice**

 **B: Ask him what happened**

 **If you chose A, go to Chapter 8.**

 **If you chose B, stay here.**

You take him outside to a nearby bench. You ask him what happened. He almost cried as he explained how Lisanna broke up with him yesterday, and he was up until about 3 am playing breakup music and crying. You:

 **A: Give him a hug**

 **B: Kiss him**

 **If you chose A, stay here.**

 **If you chose B, go to Chapter 10.**

You give Natsu a hug, and he hugs you back. You hand him a tissue, and he asks you out. You say yes.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

You punch Gray straight to the nose. He staggers back. "What was that for?" He cried. You don't say anything. You instead:

 **A: Leave.**

 **B: Cry.**

 **If you chose A, stay here.**

 **If you chose B, go to Chapter 13.**

Mirajane ran over to Gray for help. She gives you something between a scowl and a disappointed look. You roll your eyes and stroll out of the guild. Lucy runs after you. You turn around. Her big, brown eyes lock with yours. Before she could say anything, you:

 **A: Kiss her.**

 **B: Hug her.**

 **If you chose A, stay here.**

 **If you chose B, go to Chapter 13.**

You kiss her, leaving her stunned as the blush army climbed up her neck and cheeks. You smile as you walked off, your day immediately getting better. When you got home, Happy was waiting for you. He asked you, "Why are you so happy when you literally just broke up with Lisanna yesterday? You were miserable!" You said,

 **A: I kissed Lucy…the girl I truly love.**

 **B: Nothing.**

 **If you chose A, go to Chapter 13.**

 **If you chose B, stay here.**

"There's red on your lips….you kissed a girl! And Lisanna doesn't wear lipstick…only Lucy does!" Happy realized. You smile as you nod yes.

"You liiiiiiiiiike her!" Happy teased.

You smile again. Today has done a total 360 for you. You text Gray an apology. You then call Lucy. You say, "Will you go out with me?" And she said yes.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

You decide to go to the guid hall today. Once there, you observe Natsu. His behavior was not normal today, but you keep quiet and watch him. He had red and puffy eys, and black rings underneath them. Gray mocked him, and her punched his nose. This wasn't right. You know Natsu fights with Gray a lot, but never like this. Mirajane rushed ove to help Gray, while Natsu snuck out of the guild. You run after him. Once outside, you were going to say:

 **A: What's going on?**

 **B: Why did you hit Gray?**

 **If you chose A, stay here.**

 **If you chose B, go to Chapter 12.**

You were about to ask him what was going on, but he then kissed out of the blue, completely uncalled for. You…liked it. So you let him kiss you. An army of red and pink ran up your neck and cheeks. He abruptly stopped, pulled away, and left. He didn't say anything. Just smiled and walked away. You walked back inside and Cana said, "So, ya smashed lips with Natsu, huh? You two married yet? She said this with a slight slur from being so drunk. You reply with:

 **A: EW, no**

 **B: Maybe**

 **If you said A, go to Chapter 12.**

 **If you said B, stay here.**

Mirajane winked at you. The guild hall was back to normal, and everyone was talking, except for Gray, frowning in the corner of the room, with a bandaged up nose. You later get a text from Natsu, saying,

 **Do you want to go out with me?**

 **A: Yes**

 **B: No**

 **The answer….is up to you.**

 **Challenge: Based on your answer to the last question, write a fanfic about what you said and how Lucy's life was after saying yes/no.**


	5. Chapter 5

You leave, feeling gloomy. You decide to head home. You were too sad and tired to talk to anyone. You tried calling Lisanna, but she wouldn't pick up. You knew she hated you, all because of a little mistake. You loved Lucy, you couldn't deny it. But Lisanna…Lisanna was your childhood friend. She was the one who helped you raise Happy. She was your companion. It was all your fault that Lisanna broke up with you. But it's all Lucy's fault for being so beautiful. You are torn. Happy is still home. What do you give him for lunch?

 **A: Leftover fish**

 **B: Pie**

 **If you chose A, stay here**

 **If you chose B, go to chapter 13**

Happy knows how you feel, since he listened to you sob until 3 am last night. You know your'e going soft because of this, so you decide to:

 **A: Go and get ice cream**

 **B: Call Lucy**

 **If you chose A, go to Chapter 13**

 **If you chose B, stay here**

You call Lucy, wondering what's up. She answers, so before she says anything, you:

 **A: Hang up**

 **B: Ask her out**

 **The choice….is yours**


	6. Chapter 6

You head to Natsu's house to see what's going on. You open the unlocked door, to see 7 empty boxes of tissues, and Natsu's aPhone 6 on the floor, with nothing but breakup songs. Happy walked out of the kitchen to see you. You ask him:

 **A: Did Natsu break up with someone?  
B: Ugh! ****This** **is the pigsty you live in? What a disgrace!**

 **Stay here**

 **Go to chapter 12**

"…Yes, he did. Lisanna broke up with him because he loved you." You turn pink when Happy said this. You help clean up, preparing lunch while waiting for Natsu to come back. Lunch was fried fish with a ham and cheese sandwich. Natsu walked in around noon. His face lit up when he saw you. What do you say?

 **A: I missed you.**

 **B: I made lunch!**

 **Go to chapter 12**

 **Stay here**

You learn that Natsu does not have very good table manners. He also eats fast. Really fast. You giggle as eats your dish as if there is no tomorrow. Happy did the same.

What do you say before you leave?

 **A: Love you**

 **B: Kiss Natsu**

 **Go to chapter 12**

 **Stay here**

You kiss Natsu. What does the future hold?


	7. Chapter 7

You dump the coffee on Erza's head. Realizing what you have done, you know you might not live to see the end of this. The coffee ran through her hair, dripped from her armor, and fell onto the piece of cake she held in her hands. You knew that now, this was certain death. You tried to run for it, but she stopped you in your tracks. She transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. NOW what do you do?

 **A: Use "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" to boost your speed and get the heck outta there**

 **B: Hope you don't die today**

 **Go to Chapter 13**

 **Stay here**

Erza sends 100 swords at you, each one nearly hitting you, but you are able to dodge. You leap over the table, but you knocked over the plate with the now coffee cake on it. Realizing your stupid mistake, you run. Erza chases you as Gray shouts, "Get him! Get him!" You run around the room screaming. You run through the door when Erza was far behind, but you tripped down the stairs and fell on your face. At this moment, Erza catches up with you, and you are out of breath. The swords are inches away from your face. She says 5 words that sent a chill up your spine. "Go get me more cake." She said in a dark, threatening voice. You whimper.

 **Lesson: Don't pour coffee on Erza.**


	8. Chapter 8

You meet Natsu at the bookstore, and he looks absolutely awful. But, you don't tell him this. He leaves the store empty handed. You buy a science fiction book, and a romance for Levy. You walk home, and when you walk inside, you see Natsu. You scream, of course, and Natsu smiles. You sit down next to him on the couch. Then, he takes a deep breath… and tells you everything. He tells you how Lisanna broke up with him, and how his eyes were puffy because he cried for 3 hours straight. When he was done, you say:

 **A: It's okay, Natsu…**

 **B: You dated LISANNA?! I'm way prettier than her!**

Stay here

Go to Chapter 12

You comforted Natsu, and to your surprise…he then asked you out. What would you say?

 **A: Yes**

 **B: No**

 **Stay here**

 **Go to chapter 12**

 **Challenge: Rewrite this as a story in 1** **st** **person. Write it from the perspective of either Natsu or Lucy.**


	9. Chapter 9

You lie to her. You say:

 **A: I was out skateboarding and I fell and Gray laughed at me and he kicked me and I cried.**

 **B: Someone squirted lemon juice in my eyes.**

 **You can stay here for either one.**

Lucy looked at you skeptically, but she believed you. She went on and waved a small goodbye. You felt bad for lying, but it was better than telling her the truth. Meanwhile, Lucy had texted Levy that the reason that you were acting weird was because (insert lie here). Levy told Thunder Legion, and Thunder Legion told Rajinshu, and Rajinshu told the rest of Fairy Tail. You didn't know this, so when Erza called to talk to you about (insert lie here) you were unprepared.

 **Lesson: Don't lie kids. Just be honest.**


	10. Chapter 10

You kiss Natsu. Natsu didn't expect this, and he was red and blushing. You smiled and hugged him before you waved goodbye and headed back to your house. You felt giddy as that was actually your first kiss. You balanced along the side of the curb, close to the water. "Lucy, that's dangerous!" A man in a rowboat shouted. You:

 **A: Ignore him**

 **B: Be on the safe side and walk on the sidewalk instead of the curb**

 **Stay here**

 **Go to chapter 12**

You ignore the man. You walk side by side with Plue, who was just as happy as you were. You had bought him some sweets, and he was eager to peek in the bag. You reach your house and call Levy. Do you tell her about the kiss or ask about Gajeel?

 **A: Tell her about the kiss**

 **B: Ask about Gajeel**

 **Stay here**

 **Go to Chapter 12**

Levy gushed over this when you told her. She squealed such a high pitch it hurt your ears. You couldn't see her, but somewhere, you knew she was smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

You wanted to ask Lucy out, yet you were too nervous. You simply thanked her for listening and walked off. You hit yourself over and over while you regretted not asking when you had the perfect chance. Why, why, why… WHY. You felt bummed. You felt idiotic. You felt like an idiotic bum. You tried though… you tried.

 **I know, dis one is short. Getting tired. Really tired.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! This is the end of Lucy's part! So, I want to say this….

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp :P

Plz review! If you like this, I'll make more! Thx!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! This is the end of Natsu's part! So, I want to say this….

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp :P

Plz review! If you like this, I'll make more! Thx!


End file.
